


Serena

by WanSue



Series: Harry Potter - Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Severus Snape, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: I was revising my phone's notebook and lo and behold, I found there quite the number of sudden ideas I'll never develop more, so I thought to add them here and make space there.If anyone wants to use, go ahead. Just let me know so I can read you *^* Pretty please?





	Serena

**Author's Note:**

> I was revising my phone's notebook and lo and behold, I found there quite the number of sudden ideas I'll never develop more, so I thought to add them here and make space there.  
If anyone wants to use, go ahead. Just let me know so I can read you *^* Pretty please?

The one where Severus was born as Serena; this prompts changes. Starting by Lily's parents' attitude about her, as she's not some kid who could potentially fall in love with their youngest daughter and take her away from her family, but a disgraced girl with an abusive father and a passive mother. Cue the Social Services taking her away from her family and her growing up in a nearby orphanage, where she gets to grow into her name the same way Severus grew into his.

So now a calmer, more confident in herself child travels to Hogwarts for the first time with Lily, but doesn't proclaim her preference for Slytherin. Can't, after her mother never did anything to help her. She still goes there anyway, but the marauders can't bully her the same way they would Severus. After all, she's a girl, and a calm one who doesn't lash out and can get along with the Gryffindor girl friends of Lily.

But this Serena doesn't flaunt hers and Lily's friendship the same way Severus did; she saw problems coming their way and scared told the redhead about the rumours of a mugglehater Dark Lord on the rise.

She would never join him; not after muggles saved her when her pure blooded mother wouldn't.


End file.
